05 Sierpnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Małe zoo Lucy, seria I - Historyjka o Molly i Natalii, odc. 18 (64 Zoo Lane); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Dim, Dam, Doum - Bal motyli, odc. 1 (The butterflies ball); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Wirtul@ndia - O' Yeti !; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Lippy&Messy - /odc. 33/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Legenda Nezha - Zjawa z lustra, odc. 45 (Phantom of the Mirror, ep. 45); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Na wysokiej fali, seria II - odc. 20 (Blue Water High, seria II, ep. 20); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Don Matteo III - Miłość Nataliny (Don Matteo III - Natalina Innamorata, ep.10); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Plebania - odc. 1306; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Klan - odc. 1695 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 172 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Historia postępu technicznego w Europie - Żelazna wieża Eiffla (More Industrial Revelations Europe); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:10 Zaginiona - odc. 7/7 - Konfrontacja - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777 17:20 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 18:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 4452 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4667); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Kolarstwo - Mini Tour de Pologne; STEREO 19:00 Wieczorynka - Między nami bocianami - odc.8 - Królestwo za królewnę; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777 20:25 Okruchy życia - Gra w urojenia (Mind Games(Trick of the Mind)) - txt.str.777 89'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2006); reż.:Terry Ingram; wyk.:Alexandra Holden, Paul Johansson, Stacy Grant; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Laura - Śmierć zapisana w kartach - odc. 3 (Laura, Le compte a rebours a comence, ep. 3); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Kino nocnych marków - Elżbieta I - cz. 1 (Elizabeth I, part 1) 103'; dramat historyczny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2005); reż.:Tom Hooper; wyk.:Helen Mirren, Jeremy Irons, Hugh Dancy, Ian McDiarmid; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Notacje - Elżbieta Dołęga - Wrzosek. Słyszeć jak naokoło rozmawiają po polsku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 273 Wypadki miłosne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Milly i Molly - odc 6/26 Tofik (Milly, Molly ep. Taffy Bogle); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 25/52 Straszna prawda (Radio Free Roscoe ep. The Awful Truth); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 65 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 66 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 17 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Moja rodzinka - odc. 15/34 (My Family Season 2, Episode 7); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Nowe przygody Flippera - odc 44/44 (Flipper, the New Adventures (ep 22)); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Magnum - odc. 124/162 Daj mi tęczę (MAGNUM P. I. s. 6 (Find me a rainbow)); serial kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Teleturniej "Lotko. tv"; STEREO 13:25 Majorka nieznana (Mallorca Untamed) - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Córki McLeoda - odc. 82 Miłosne rodeo (McLeod's Daughters, s. 4 ep. (Show Of Love)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 MASH - odc. 231 (MASH (s. X, ep. G09 Blood and Guts)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1982); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Wakacyjne Kino Dwójki - Brakujące ogniwo (Missing Link) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1988); reż.:Carol Hughes, David Hughes; wyk.:Peter Elliott, Michael Gambon, David Damasabed, Johannes Bees; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:10 M jak miłość - odc. 660; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Tulipan - odc. 2/6 - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Dr House - odc. 39 (House, M. D. ep. All In); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 Alibi na środę - Partnerzy (Partners in Action) 87'; film akcji kraj prod.Kanada (2002); reż.:Sidney J. Furie; wyk.:Armand Assante, Mpho Koaho, Joseph Scoren; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI 2009 - Kazimierz Dolny/Janowiec nad Wisłą (5); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 Oczy Angeli - odc. 13/13 (Angela's Eyes); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Kocham kino na bis - Cztery pory roku (The Four Seasons) 103'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1981); reż.:Alan Alda; wyk.:Alan Alda, Carol Burnett, Jack Weston, Rita Moreno, Sandy dennis; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Przygody w siodle - odc. 33, Australia 2001 8:30 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego - odc. 7, Włochy 2000 9:35 Czarodziejki 5 - odc. 105, USA 2002-2003 10:30 Sheena - odc. 33, USA 2002 11:30 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 33, USA 1997 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Obudzone demony - odc. 178, Polska 2004 13:00 Mamuśki - odc. 13, Polska 2007 13:30 Mamuśki - odc. 14, Polska 2007 14:00 Miodowe lata - odc. 33, Polska 1998-2001 14:45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 138, USA 2005 15:15 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 34, USA 1997 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:45 Obrońca - odc. 5, USA 2001 17:45 Ostry dyżur - odc. 31, USA 2004-2005 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Drapieżca z placu zabaw - odc. 57, Polska 2009 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Złota rączka - odc. 274, Polska 2007 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Bolak - odc. 299, Polska 2008 21:00 Frajer - komedia romantyczna, USA 2000 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:05 Liga najgłupszych dżentelmenów - komedia, Hiszpania 2003 1:10 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:10 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 3:10 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:50 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 6:50 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 7:10 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 9:20 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 10:20 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 11:20 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:20 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1077-1079, Polska 2009 13:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - W rozpaczy 14:20 Tajemnice Smallville - odc. 13, USA, Kanada 2005-2006 15:20 Przyjaciele - odc. 21, USA 2001-2002 15:55 Przyjaciele - odc. 22, USA 2001-2002 16:25 Rozmowy w toku - Mój dzieciak robi karierę! 17:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Odtrącona 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Złe dzieci 20:50 Strażnicy Teksasu - western, USA 2001 22:45 Egzekutor - film sensacyjny, USA 1976 0:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:00 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:20 Rozmowy w toku - Mój dzieciak robi karierę! 3:15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.25 Instynkt tropiciela - magazyn 04.50 Instynkt tropiciela - magazyn 05.15 cruZer-Sport: eX - program o sportach ekstremalnych 05.35 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.35 TV Market 07.10 Zbuntowani (21) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 08.15 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 09.15 Strażnik Teksasu (18) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.15 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 10.45 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 11.45 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12.15 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 13.15 cruZer-Sport: eX - program o spotrach ekstremalnych 13.45 Dziewczyny fortuny 14.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 15.50 Instynkt tropiciela - magazyn 16.25 Instynkt tropiciela - magazyn 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Strażnik Teksasu (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.00 Zbuntowani (22) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.00 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 21.00 Ocean dusz (3) - serial sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania 23.05 Rajdy samochodowe: Mistrzostwa Świata 2009: Rajd Finlandii 00.05 Regina (23) - serial obycz., Polska 00.35 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 01.05 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 02.15 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 03.20 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Detektywi na wakacjach - odc 1/5 Pierwszy dzień wakacji; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Jedyneczka - Pestki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 W labiryncie - odc. 77 W ostatniej chwili; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 W labiryncie - odc. 78 Pani mnie nie poznaje; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Rozmowy istotne - Grzegorz Rosiński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Sztuka zwana Art - Brut - odc. 1 - "Próba definicji"; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Kroniki XIV Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych - /2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Więzy krwi - odc. 9/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (71); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Okazja - odc. 13 - Dżoger; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Okazja - odc. 14 - Bożenka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Mini Szansa - Majka Jeżowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Trembowla; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Welcome to Kraków; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Folkogranie - Dzikie Pola; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 18:15 W labiryncie - odc. 77 W ostatniej chwili; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 W labiryncie - odc. 78 Pani mnie nie poznaje; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 61 - Noddy po drugiej stronie lustra (Noddy through the looking glass); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Więzy krwi - odc. 9/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Biała wizytówka - odc. 6* Zarząd przymusowy (odc. 6 Zarząd przymusowy); serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Kroniki XIV Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych - /3/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 I zdrada cz. 1 53'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marek Drążewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:18 W labiryncie - odc. 77 W ostatniej chwili; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 W labiryncie - odc. 78 Pani mnie nie poznaje; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 61 - Noddy po drugiej stronie lustra (Noddy through the looking glass); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 02:03 Więzy krwi - odc. 9/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Biała wizytówka - odc. 6* Zarząd przymusowy (odc. 6 Zarząd przymusowy); serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 I zdrada cz. 1; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Kroniki XIV Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych - /3/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Skarby nieodkryte - .; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia